The present invention relates to an end finisher machine and, more particularly to an end finisher machine for performing operations on workpieces, including tubes. Some of the end finishing operations which can be performed are rolling on beads on the workpieces and placing circumferential cuts in the workpieces, for examples cuts which can be used to receive O-rings. The tools which are used in the end finisher machines are known in the art and are normally either cutters or rollers.
Prior art end finisher machine are known in the art. One of the problems found in prior art machines is that the tooling is rotated at slower than desirable speeds. This often prevented the use of certain types of tools, including tools using diamond cutters. Other problems with prior art machines were the difficulty in holding tolerances on the end forming operations, including the difficulty of adjusting the tooling to meet precise tolerances.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved tube end finisher machine.